Just A Hair Tie
by SilverGoldCrystal3
Summary: A one-shot about the time Astrid lost her hair tie and went a little crazy


**Hi! Here is a short, kinda weird, Hiccstrid one-shot for y'all! I have at least 2 more Hiccstrid fanfics in the works, so if you liked this you could keep an eye on my account for those.**

* * *

(Takes _place somewhere in season 5 of RTTE, probably between Sandbusted and Snuffnut)_

"Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed, running into his hut. He looked up from where he was working on the dragon eye and saw that she wore her headband, but her hair was very loosely half braided, and mostly down. It was about the same length as it was when she had it braided, but was wavy and looked very smooth. She quickly tried to secure her hair behind her back, but failed, and she left it alone. "Hiccup, where is my hair tie?!" she frantically asked.

"Y-you're hair tie?" He asked, shaking his head to focus. He had never seen her with her hair down and was caught off guard by how lovely it was.

"You haven't seen Tuffnut or Snotlout sneaking around or anything? They would find this very amusing," she growled, starting to pace near the entrance.

"Look, calm down, don't you have any extras?" Hiccup asked, standing up and walking over to her.

Astrid stopped pacing and stood in front of him as she answered, "No! Something happened to all of them, that was my last one." She shook her head slightly, which was enough to get the final strands out of the braid and over her shoulder.

Hiccup looked at her hair for a second, then reached out and ran a few strands through his fingers. "You know it's very pretty, you should let it down more," he commented.

"Well it would get in the way, in battle, and while flying, and in the wind…" she answered, and tugged at her bangs. "These are already enough of a pain."

"But…" Hiccup paused before continuing. "Not even your betrothed has seen your hair down."

Astrid stares at him in indignant surprise. "Did you just… Did he just…" she shook her head. "He did, he just played that card. Seriously?!" she exclaimed, looking at Toothless, who was watching from the corner. She then sighed and looked back at Hiccup, "Well now you have."

Hiccup just laughed a bit sheepishly, "fine, fine, I'll be serious. Did you ask Ruffnut?"

"Have you ever tried asking Ruffnut for a hair tie? She is the last person I would expect to be possessive of hair ties, but she is. Plus, she thinks sharing hair ties will kill you. Claims her great aunt Matilda died after using her sister's," Astrid answered.

"Well then you can borrow one of mine," he suggested, moving to take one of his own braids out.

"No no, those take too long for me to do…" she said distractedly, and started pacing again.

"One would think someone looking to tie their hair would accept a hair tie…" He pointed out sarcastically.

"Where in Midgard would it be?! I placed it down for five minutes while I brushed my hair, and it up and disappears!" she muttered to herself, ignoring Hiccup's statement. "I'm checking my hut again!" she declared, hurrying out of the hut again.

Hiccup glances at Toothless, who just turned his head. The dragon wasn't going to help him this time. "Wow, thanks a lot bud," a layer of sarcasm covered his words and he rolled his eyes, following Astrid.

On the ground below Hiccup saw Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Astrid, and he hurried down to join them.

"… I figured you should know Astrid," Fishlegs was finishing up saying.

Astrid had her fists clenched. "I WILL KILL YOU TUFFNUT THORSTON! YOU WILL BE SEEIN' HEL TONIGHT!" she yelled, storming back to her hut.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked, looking between the two.

"I just found Tuffnut hiding by the side of Astrid's hut," he explained, as she was already storming back up to her platform.

"We should probably go," Hiccup suggested.

"Oh, well, I-I was just going to… going to patrol the island!" Fishlegs hastily said, and hurriedly hopped onto Meatlug, flying off, leaving Hiccup to deal with Tuffnut and a raging Astrid.

When Hiccup caught up to Astrid outside her hut, she was angrily scannign around the exterior of the building. "Where _is_ he?!" she yelled.

Hiccup nudged her and told her in a quiet voice, "Down there, babe," pointing to where the male twin seemed to be hiding in a bush. He regretted this decision a moment later. Astrid recklessly jumped off the side of her platform, somehow landing well and on her feet, storming over to the bush. Hiccup then could understand why she liked having her hair tied back, cause in the quickness of her motions it had gotten all tangled up and in her face, and she angrily had to pull it back again.

Hiccup figured a third party would have to interfere here, and walked down to join the two. Astrid pulled Tuffnut out of his hiding spot. She noticed he was holding a black string and grabbed it out of his hands, giving him a death glare. "Come on Astrid, be reasonable," Hiccup warned her.

She handed Hiccup the hair tie and quickly started braiding her hair. In her haste, it was much messier than it normally was. "You think this is some funny prank?" Astrid asked Tuffnut as he started laughing to himself. "This is not funny, this is a very serious matter!" She held out her hand and Hiccup gave her it. Like the braid, the string ended up getting tangled in her hair and was very messily tied.

Astrid paused for a second, finally a bit calmed down and in her right mind. This state only lasted a few seconds though, as she ran at Tuffnut, ready to deal a deathly punch. "Hey hey hey!" Hiccup quickly stepped between the two, blocking Astrid's movements as she tried to get around him. "You got your tie back, that's enough." He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around as Tuffnut ran off somewhere, still chuckling.

"I must inflict justice upon him," she muttered as she let Hiccup guide her away.

He quietly laughed nervously. "No, you don't. Come on, you need to calm down. You're going to help me with the dragon eye," he patiently told her, as if talking to a small child.

"Ok, ok" she replied.

Hiccup's calm-Astrid-down-before-she-kills-anyone plan worked, and they were soon discussing Viggo and Krogan as Astrid handed Hiccup tools and suggested tweaks to the design.


End file.
